


(not really) a first time

by darthkouhai



Series: There's Room Enough For Three [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom! youngjae, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Youngjae-Centric, they dote on youngjae this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/darthkouhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally happening, Jaebum thinks, watching as Jinyoung covers Youngjae's body with his own. It left him breathless, seeing his two lovers be intimate like this.</p>
<p>(Or, alternatively: 2youngjae finally have sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(not really) a first time

**Author's Note:**

> this is just filthy, fluffy, smut.
> 
> finally tho, they do the sex

"Youngjae, if you're not ready we don't have to do this," Jaebum reminds softly, running his fingers through Youngjae's hair soothingly. Jaebum's back was pressed against his headboard, the youngest straddling his lap. Jaebum's gaze was as soft as his voice and hands, giving Youngjae such a look that it had his heart racing.

( _Of Course_ , Jaebum was worried about him; even if he didn't need to be.)

Youngjae nodded earnestly, not looking away from Jaebum's eyes, "I... I want to, hyung."

"You're sure?" Jaebum asked again, watching his young boyfriend nods again. "Alright then, Jae, but if we're doing something you don't like, we can stop," he pulled Youngjae in for a kiss, holding gently onto his jaw.

"Don't forget," Jinyoung appeared behind Youngjae with a lighthearted chuckle, pressing against his back and wrapping his arms around the younger's waist, "let us take care of you this time, baby boy."

Youngjae could feel Jinyoung smile into his neck and he shivered at the tickle of Jinyoung's hot breath against his skin. Jinyoung runs his hands up and down Youngjae's sides when the younger whimpers, back tensing against Jinyoung's chest when he pressed closer.

(His eyes softened, Jinyoung could tell he was still nervous no matter how much they reassured him.)

"Youngjae," he whispers against the younger's neck, walking his fingers down Youngjae's right arm and tangling their fingers together. Youngjae's hand was soft in his own, slightly smaller and his fingers were slim, palm warm (Jinyoung loved the feeling of Youngjae's hand in his own, really.) "Relax, baby boy, let your hyungs take care of you, okay?"

Youngjae gasped wetly as Jaebum broke the kiss, his eyes glued shut and his breathing uneven. They'd only kissed, but Youngjae could feel his heart racing in his chest. He didn't now whether it was fear or anticipation.

( _He'd never been kissed like that before; kissed so roughly but held gently. It made his heart squeeze.)_

He nodded, feeling Jaebum's forehead pressed against his and Jinyoung's hand in his own. He let out a shaky breath when Jaebum's mouth started kissing down his jaw, when Jinyoung's other hand started pushing up his sweater.

Youngjae's stomach was hot under his hands, muscles contracting with the movement of Jinyoung's palms. He could feel Youngjae's breathing pick up the further up his chest Jinyoung moves. He softly traced smooth skin, felt the bumps of Youngjae's ribs under his hands before his palms swept against nipples and reached for his shoulders. Jinyoung's lips quirked at the breathless whimper that left Youngjae's mouth when he moved against his chest (" _so sensitive,"_ Jinyoung cooed into the back of Youngjae's neck.)

Jaebum pulled away just long enough for jinyoung to slide the hoodie over his head before attaching his lips to Youngjae's neck again, no doubt sucking possessive marks into the flushed skin. It wasn't long before Jaebum had him turned around, lounging against Jaebum's chest as Jinyoung moved to sit in between his legs. Jaebum held possessively onto his stomach, fingers tickling the sensitive skin above his boxers.

"Don't worry, baby boy," Jinyoung soothed from between Youngjae's legs, caressing the bare skin of his thighs (he loved the feeling of Youngjae's thighs under his hands.) He listened to the quiet whimpers Youngjae made as Jinyoung slipped his underwear off, the way his breath hitched when Jaebum hand wrapped around his hardening cock, how he trembled at the drag of Jinyoung's fingertips up his legs.

"You alright, baby?" Jaebum asked when Youngjae's eyes squeezed shut, pausing his hand.

He felt Youngjae nod against his shoulder, shaking softly, "K-Keep going, hyung..." he cut off with a moan, Jaebum's fingers tightening around his cock and Jinyoung's fingers (now slick with something; _lube?_ ) trailing up the skin between his thighs.

Jinyoung preps him slowly, stretching out his walls and pulling high pitched keens and moans from Youngjae's throat. Jaebum's clothed dick pressed hard against Youngjae's back, hardening with the slick sound of Jinyoung's fingers thrusting into the youngest, with every sound that leaves Youngjae's lips; and it's not too long after that Jaebum's moving over, letting Jinyoung press Youngjae into the mattress with a sigh.

It was _finally_ happening, Jaebum thinks, watching as Jinyoung covers Youngjae's body with his own, pressing into him slowly but surely. He could hear the choked whimpers Youngjae makes as he tries to muffle his cries; little parts of breathless gasps when Jinyoung _finally_ bottomed out.

It was leaving _him_ breathless; watching his two lovers be _this_ intimate. Biting his lip to muffle the groan trying to escape, bringing a hand between his legs. At first, Jaebum thought there would be _some_ sort of feeling of jealousy but there _wasn't;_ watching the two of them only made him feel _hotter_ , if anything.

Jinyoung was pressed between Youngjae's legs, chest-to-chest with his face buried into the younger's neck, no-doubt leaving red marks with every press of his lips. They both found out quickly that Youngjae was very sensitive, that a kiss, a touch, in a few certain places left him boneless and breathless and whining for more.

His neck was one of those places. In the grooves of his collar bones, under his ears, and his pulse point in particular; the both of them made sure to take advantage of that fact. (Youngjae always looked so pretty, Jaebum thinks, when he's covered in their marks.)

Youngjae lets out a choked gasp when Jinyoung's hips twitch, jostling his body with the movement. His eyes were squeezed shut but the expression of pain was gone, so Jinyoung took that as a motive to move, sliding out of Youngjae slowly before pushing back in.

It's a soft pace, nothing like how Jaebum would have been (he was always rougher than Jinyoung,) but it's enough for Youngjae, who's keening with every gentle slip of his dick. His mouth drops open in a gasp when Jinyoung pressed impossibly closer, pink lips parted temptingly.

(Jaebum has to hold himself back _, Not yet._ )

There's a murmur of words Jinyoung says against Youngjae's bare chest, tongue lapping at one of Youngjae's nipples and one of his hands flicking over the other (his other hand was tangled tightly with Youngjae's.) It's enough stimulation that Youngjae's head throws back against the pillow, a pleasured moan ripping from his throat.

(His chest had always been the most sensitive.)

"Oh baby boy," Jinyoung whispers against his skin, smiling when Youngjae's breath hitches again, "You're doing so good." He thrusts in harder this time, holding pressed against Youngjae's prostate in a way that had him moaning loudly, " _So good."_

With the press of Jinyoung's lips against his and that whisper of words, Youngjae's coming on their chests with a vocal whimper. Jinyoung isn't too far after, running one of his hands through Youngjae's hair and releasing into the condom as Youngjae clamps around him.

Jinyoung smiles against Youngjae's lips, fondly watching his head loll back after the release of pleasure. His cheeks were flushed, so were the tips of his ears, spreading down his chest (though, Jinyoung knows he isn't looking any better.)

"You okay, Jae-ah?" He asks, softly petting his younger boyfriend's hair, "That was good, right?" Youngjae pressed closer with a pleased hum, blinking dazedly, and Jinyoung chuckled softly. "Can you keep going, baby?" Youngjae nodded again, still humming quietly.

Still curled over Youngjae, Jinyoung pulled out slowly, careful of the whimper of the boy below him. He turned to Jaebum with a cheeky smile, eyes flittering between his boyfriend's face and the hand down his boxers, "A little eager there, aren't you, babe?"

He watched as Jaebum flushed in bashful embarrassment, scowling over at Jinyoung. "Shut up, you brat," he muttered when Jinyoung moved over to press his lips against Jaebum's neck, hands running down his bare chest.

Jinyoung giggled seductively against Jaebum's neck, biting harshly on the skin to leave a mark (he liked the feeling of Jaebum's shudders under his hands, his mouth.) One of his hands trailed slowly, tantalizingly down Jaebum's chest, feeling the hard muscles of his stomach contract when he wrapped his hand around Jaebum's hard cock.

It was a familiar warmth in his hand. Jinyoung smirked when Jaebum's breath hitched, pressing his mouth against Jaebum's and wasting no time to shove his tongue into his mouth. The kiss was hot, rough (just like always,) Jinyoung's tongue twirling with Jaebum's as they seemed to fight for dominance (with a trained flick of his lips, Jinyoung had Jaebum melting into his mouth.)

His fingers swiped over the head of Jaebum's cock, teasingly pressing into the slit of his dick before pulling him out of his boxers. Jinyoung pulled away from the kiss, reaching over to the nightstand and pulling back a condom and the container of lube. "Let's go, babe," he smirked again, opening and rolling the condom over Jaebum's dick ( _too-slowly_ for him _not_ to be teasing, Jaebum groans.)

He pumps his hand once, twice, teasingly running the pads of his fingers over the sensitive underside of his dick before coating them with lube. Jinyoung squeezed, taking in Jaebum's breathless grunts with a pleased quirk of his lips. "Don't keep him waiting too long, Jaebummie," Jinyoung purrs into his ear, breath hot against his skin. He pulls away ( _much_ too soon for Jaebum's liking,) pushing Jaebum forward to rest between Youngjae's splayed legs and briefly running his hand down the latter's soft thighs.

Youngjae blinks up at Jaebum slowly, smiling bashfully at the older's heated stare. He feels Jaebum take Jinyoung's place, feels the slick hardness of his dick press against the swell of his ass, and he flushes again. "Ready?" Jaebum whispers against Youngjae's swollen lips, kissing him when he feels the other nod.

Youngjae gasps when Jaebum pushes in. He's bigger than Jinyoung, Youngjae notices immediately as the stretch starts to burn again. He feels tears gather in the corners of his eyes when jaebum pushes in fully, small prickles of too-sensitive pain making him whimper uncomfortably. (it doesn't _hurt_ but it's still _too much?)_ He feels Jaebum pause when Youngjae whimpers, his hands worrying over Youngjae's stomach to make him relax.

"You good, baby?" He asks once Youngjae's eyes flutter open again, moving his hips experimentally.

"Y-yes-" Youngjae swallows heavily, "hyung- _please_."

Jaebum works up the pace this time. Starting off soft, slow, he presses into Youngjae carefully, mindful of what makes him moan and what makes him whimper, hands roaming curiously over his chest and running over his nipples. His pace quickens when Youngjae lets out a pleasured moan, trailing his hands down to curl around his half-hard dick.

Jaebum feels Jinyoung press against his back, pressing his lips against the eldest's jaw lovingly as he moved against Youngjae's hips. Jinyoung's arms are fastened around Jaebum's waist, scratching roughly up and down his chest and down his stomach. He smirks at the way Jaebum's jaw clenches at the feeling, watching his boyfriend's hand tighten around Youngjae's dick.

The movement pulls another moan from Youngjae's lips, his head slamming back against the pillow as Jaebum pushed harder against his prostate. Jaebum's hands wind around the underside of his thighs and soon enough he's thrusting roughly into Youngjae, his hips smacking against the push of Youngjae's ass.

(it was _so_ good, the feeling of Youngjae under him like this.)

Jaebum pants heavily, his eyes slipping shut; between the tight coil of Youngjae's ass around his dick and Jinyoung's wandering hands, Jaebum knows he's not going to last. Jinyoung's hand presses over Jaebum's racing heart, curling over it lovingly. He was _hot_ , pressed between the two of them, but he's never felt more at home.

(This certain feeling of home wasn't necessarily new, but with Youngjae added to the picture now, it felt more complete.)

He curls over Youngjae's body, Jinyoung still pressing tender kisses into the curve of his spine. Youngjae's broken moans quickened with the pace and Jinyoung's other hand moves tightly over Youngjae's leaking cock, fingers swiping over his tip. He feels Youngjae tighten around him and Jaebum thrusts deeper, hips flush against the younger's ass as he comes with a groan of their names. Youngjae's back arches against Jaebum's chest as he follows, keening loudly with his second orgasm.

It's quiet in Jaebum's bedroom. Youngjae's eyes were sliding shut but there was a soft smile on his lips while Jaebum was still resting his head against the youngest's heaving chest. Jinyoung smiled fondly at his boyfriends, running his hand through Jaebum's hair.

"Was that good, baby boy?" he called over to Youngjae, watching his eyes blink open sleepily.

Youngjae's smiles up at Jinyoung, one of his arms slinging around Jaebum's neck, "Thank you, hyung," he mumbled sleepily.

Jinyoung laughed happily, pressing a kiss to Youngjae's forehead, then to Jaebum's shoulder before he got up. _Somebody_ had to clean them up.


End file.
